Decisions
by JaSamUntilForeverEnds
Summary: Decisions are made
1. Chapter 1

Sam McCall wasn't one to run when the going got tough but she had to get out of Port Charles, New York. Her thoughts raced back to that night the night she would never forget, the night she gave into a major temptation, the night everything changed.

_It was November 8. The day Sam had lost her little girl Lila, so many years ago. She was feeling pain and other inidentified feelings. She knew only one person could get her through this trying day. His name was Jason Morgan. He had been there when Sam had lost the baby so he knew how Sam was feeling. _

_He himself had visited baby Lila's grave earlier that day in his way home from work, to tell her how much he missed her. He also told her how sorry he was for treating her mother the way he had been treating he the past two years and a half. Truth was Jason ha dbeen feeling guilty for breaking Sam's heart when he chose Elizabeth over her and for when he'd teated Sam so badly, on so many occasions. He wanted to apologize to Sam but everytime he saw her she would disappear before he could get two words into a conversation with her._

_Sam on the other hand longed for Jason's touch, but wouldn't admit it to herself, for fear of getting hurt again. But that day, that day was different, because not only was she longing for his touch she needed it. She needed to feel him to look into his piercing deep sea blue eyes, she just needed him. So she decided to put the pain of the last two years in a half behind her, as she arrived in front off Harbour View Towers. She got out of her car slowly and and got on the elevator. When she arrived at his door, she realized what her unidentified feeling was. It was love. Her love for Jason was resurfacing after two and a half years of heartache._

_He opened the door slowly, only to reveal the woman he'd been thinking about since he'd awaken this morning. She stood there with her raven hair flowing down her back. Her chocolate eyes looked up at him with tears slowly steaming from them. He embraced her almost immediately crushing her body to into him. He didn't want to let her go. in fact he couldn't let her go. Once their embraced loosened a little, she was able to look up at him. His eyes met hers and that was it, they were in a full on lip-lock. When their tounges collided,mthere was no seperating them._

_Jason slowly lifted Sam's shirt from her body. She didn't try to stop him, she helped. After her shirt went, his did, adn Sam realized how much she missed gripping his large muscular body when they made love. He pulled her on top of him, before carrying her upstairs to his bedroom. They made love the rest of the night, only stopping to stare at each other, and to catch their breaths_.

_The next morning Sam was gone before Jason could tell her what their night meant to him._

Sam sighed loudly as she packed the last of her things. Her last few hours in Port Charles, and no one, not even Lucky, Sam's Fiance, knew. How was she supposed to tell Lucky that she had betrayed him and made love to Jason? She couldn't face him. The truth was Sam had fallen for Jason, adn was falling harder each tim e she saw him. She got so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear that knock on her door.

"Sam let me in" his voice boomed, "I'll kill you if you don't Sam, I swear if I have to kncok this door down to get to you I will! Now let me in!" She kn ew he was wdrunk but that didn't stop her as she pulled her gun from her bag, and checked to see it was loaded, before she went to the door, and opened it.

He wrapped his hands around her neck, forcing her to drop her gun. She tried to to claw at his eyes, but she couldn't, because he slapped her across the room. She slowly recovered and she could feel the blood gushing from he lip. She went to grab her gun, but she was to late he'd already grabbed it and shot her. in her back. She fell to the floor her body becoming plae and going cold. He body began shaking uncontrollably, whne he realized he had gone to far. That's when Jason burst into the room. He ran to Sam's side and picked her up. As he rushe dout of the room,he told his guards to grab the drunken man, and that he'd deal with him after Sam was okay.

When they arrived at the hospital Sam was immediately rushed to the O.R. She was in sugery for seven hours, as they tried to remove both bullets from her back. She arrested several times throughout the operation. After the surgery Jason sat with Sam for hours, praying she would wake up. Soon he went to grab some coffe. Once Jason was gone He arrived in Sam's hospital room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Think you know who he is. Guess Again.**

**Review, I need to know what you guys think remember this is my first story ever! Please be gentle.**


	2. Chapter 2

He walked over to her slowly. He had a sinister smil on his face that was deadly. He was drunk, but he knew what he was doing and was about to do. He staggerd and hit a chair. This caused Sam to stir in her sleep. Luckily, for him, Sam never oped her eyes.

He finally reached her. As he did he thiught about how he was going to make her pay. He wanted her to beg for her life only to lose it slowly and as painfully p;ossible as he could think of. She was going to die slowly, that he knew for sure. Painfullyu? of course. How, he wasn't so sure of.

Carefully, he placed his cold and dirty hand on her soft pink lips. Once his hands were in place he pressed them hardly against her. That's when she opened her eyes. Her fist survival instinct was to scream, and grab the nearest possible thing to hit him in the head with. When she tried to force her body up she felt sharp pain in her rib cage, so she cradeled back into the bed.

"What's the matter Sammy" he said coldly "did you forget the royal ass kickin I gave you, before your boyfriend showed up. and ruined our little party. Damn him. ohh but don't worry he too will die" Sam began sqirming in her bed as a woman appeared from the shadows.

"Is it done" she asked. "No" he respponded "she will die when i'm am ready for her to die, and her little boyfriend too" "No, Jason can't die I love him , and he loves me, he'll realize that once the homewrecker is gone." said the woman. "Sam's not going anywhere" answered Jason a gun pointed at the woman.

He pushed her form the shadows, so he could see just who it was. Sam wasn't surprised to see that the woman was Elizabeth. She'd always wanted Jason, and would do anything to get him. She;d never gone this extreme, and to work with AJ Quartermaine! There was a shocher, all it's own.

"Well hello dearest brother" said AJ, not moving from him position, over Sam, his hand was still over her moth. Sam continued scirming even thiough she was in a lot of pain. As, Jason looked at her, he already passionate blue eyes became tender as he reaclled that night, the BEST night of his dangerous life.

"Move away form her AJ" demanded Jason "or I'll shoot your ass right now." "Really?" questioned AJ, "in a hospital full of doctors who can save me?" " Not if the bullet is in your empty ass head" answered Jason.

Sam finally managed to free herself from AJ's grasp. She managed to lift her hand and punch AJ, sqare in the jaw. He waent flying across the room. Jason smiled, as he recalled all the times he 'd seen Sam throw a punch and send someone flying. He pressed his gun harder into Eliizabeth's side. "You're gonna die" he told matter-of-factly. A tear leaked down her face

"Jason please don't, what about our son? What are you gonna tell him, huh are you gonna tell him that YOU killed his mother, because she was inlove? Is that waht your gonna tell or son?" she questioned.

Sam almost threw up in her mouth. Elizabeth, always used Jake as an excuse for this or that. Sam couldn't stand it. Everytime Elizabeth did, Sam regretted sleeping with Ric more and more. But what she hated most was that Jason had ever touched Elizabeth.

She grabbed on to the rails near her bad. She painfully forced herself up. Jason rushed to her side pulling Elizabeth with him, by her hair. "Sam are you okay" he asked silently. "Gr..great" she breathed out painfully. "Let me get a nurse" said a worried Jason. "I'm a nurse' said Elizabeth, "I could help her." "Right like I'd ever let you touch me" answered back a pissed of Sam.

"What hurts, Sam" asked Jason. My heart, she want to say, no scream. She was inlove with him and he couldn't even see it. Why did she always fall for they guys who never fell back?

AJ, tried to grab the gun, Jason was holding on Elizabeth, but Sam had been at least three steps ahead of this idiot that people called AJ Quartermaine, Jason Morgan's own brother no less.

She had grabbed a needle, full of something and stabbed it into his ribs, injecting it into him slowly. "Die" she wispered,as she watched his body fall to the floor. She then fell back into the comfort of her bed. Her ribs were killing her, and she thought she was going to die.

Jason released Liz from his grasp and placed his hand in Sam's. "It'll be okay, Sam" he said "just breathe. Breathe for me breathe for you, breathe for us." This qucikly caught Sam's attention. "Us" she gasped. "Jason what do you mean us there is no us."

"I love you Sam, and what we shared on November 8th, was the best day of my life Sam and as long as I live I will never forget it" he said " I'm sorry for breaking your heart and for what happened with Elizabeth, Sam. I just want you. I only want us, Sam. I want to hold you in my arms,and love you until forever ends.

Jason slowly lowered his gun. He inched closer to Sam. Sam tried her best to inch closer to him. His eyes became bluer, if that's even possible, as his lips, and face, neared hers. He wanted to kiss her, and take her in the hospital bed, as he had that night. He wanted to feel her again and embrace her everywhere and everything.

Slowly, and passionately, he kissed her. The kiss became more passionate and their feelings became more heated. He knew he could take her now, But her her body had to ache all over. If AJ wasn't dead, he would be when Jason was through, and Elizabeth, ohh she was next.

Wait a minute, Elizabeth, AJ! Jason forced himself to break their passionate kiss, and his eyes searched the room. AJ was on the floor but, where was Elizabeth?

* * *

**To Be Continued.......**

**Hope you guys like. tell me what you think, and remember this is my first story.**

**JasamUntilForeverEnds**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Sam had fallen asleep, Jason decided to call Spinelli. He caouldn't risk leaving Sam, not now especially with Elizabeth on the loose.

"Greetings, it is I, the Jackal speaking" answered Spinelli.

"Spinelli" Jason said, " I need to you to find out anything you can on Elizabeth Webber. If there is a money trail, I want you following it, bank accounts, places she's been recently, people she has seen, anything."

"Might the Jackal be so bold as to ask why, Stone Cold is looking for information on the Maternal One" Spinelli spoke, his voice wavering just a little.

'She and AJ teamed up to hurt Sam. AJ attacked her at her home and he shot her. He's not dead yet, but he will be. Once you find Elizabeth I will handle her. I don't know how yet, but I will" Jason spoke, anger deep in his voice.

A shiver went down Spinelli spine as he spoke, "hhh..how does Stone Cold pl..pl..plan to do that? Are you planning on ending the existance of the maternal one? What will happen to the mini Stone Cold?"

"Relax Spinelli, I'm not going to kill her but Elizabeth will pay, I can gaurantee that." Jason's voice was even now. Spinellis knew that when Jason spoke like this, he was DEAD serious.

Click.

Jason walked slowly back to Sam's room. He carefully slid his large, warm hand into hers.

"It's going to be okay" he wispered "I won't let anyhing happen to you, I promise."

The rest of the night Sam slept quietly, Jason right at her side.

The next morning Sam awoke to the most beautiful eyes, she'd ever seen staring back at her. They were the perfect blue. They were Jason Morgan's. He was the man she would always love no matter what.

"Hello" he spoke quietly, afraid to ruin their perfect moment " how did you sleep, last night"

"Okay, I guess' she said.

"Okay?" he questioned.

"Well, it would have been great if I were lying in your arms instead of lying with all these cords" she said smiling, now for the first time in a while.

He got up from his set in the corner, and walked toward her.

"Well move over than" he responded.

Sam did so, ignoring th pain because she didn't want him to fell like he had to be cautious with her.

She wanted him to hold every inch of her body.

Once he slid into the bed Sam melted back into him, the pain releaved.

"This is nice" said Jason "not perfect but nice."

"Not perfect" Sam said "what do you mean?"

"It would be better if we were at the penthouse, and we were in front of the fire, you kno like old times" Jason said nibbling on her ear.

"Ohhhh" said Sam "we can't exactly do that right now....but maybe when I get better, when can."

"Can what?" said Maxie, one of Sam's best friends.

"Nevermind" said Sam, sharing a smile with Jason.

"Okay anyway" began Maxie, "I am here on a mission. Spinelli sent me in here to tell you two that he is arranging Sam's release, in the computer right now."

"He is what?" Jason yelled slightly.

"He's hacking into the computer to arrange that Sam be released at about 3:30. He figured, with AJ here at the hospital, and Elizabitch, lurking everywhere, the safeest place, was your place. You know since well you are the world's most dangerous hit amn and all."

"No absolutely no.." Jason began.

"It's okay Maxie, tell Spinelli thank you and to go ahead with his plans." Sam interuppted, as Maxie left the room, "and you, it's fine, I can stay with you. I mean it is the only place I actually feel safe right now. Before you tell me it is more dangerous to stay there than any other place, I'm telling you I don't care, because being with you is what I want always."

After she said that Jason had no more to say. He just kissed her. That was his way of saying that she was right, and that she was getting her way.

"Thank you" she said in between their sweet, romantic kisses.

"Welcome" he said back.

Jason and Sam were so cauht up in their passion, neither realized they were being watched by Elizabeth, and a krippled AJ.

"I'll make that bitch pay" she said, pushing AJ along in his wheel chair, back to his hospital room.

* * *

**TBC**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Jason finally arrived back at his penthouse.

He wheeled, her sleeping body in, on her wheel chair. She had been reluctant, to take it at first, but Jason had convinced her. He argued that if she didn't take the the chair, he would carry her around everywhere.

She looked peaceful. He knew she was dreaming of something that worried her, because he recognized the smale wrinkle, on her forehead. Part of him wanted to wake her up, but the other part, wanted of him new better.

Jason slowly lifted, her resting body from the wheel chair. He carried her up stairs, and laid her in the bed. He stood over her for a moment, smiling.

"She is so beautiful" thought Jason "how could I have ever pushed her out of my life. Let alone hate her, she is so perfect for me, in so many ways. I just hope she can trust me again."

Sam stirred in her sleep. Jason decided to ease out of the room, because he knew, that she woke up to him standing over her she might go crazy. He walked down the stairs quietly. He needed to make a call, before he could make the call there was knock on the door.

He walked over to the door, cautiously. Jason looked through the peep hole, before opening the door.

"Hello Jason," said Elizabeth, walking through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Elizabeth?" said Jason.

"I came to see you of course" she spoke seductively.

She pushed her body up against his, and Jason all but through her to the ground.

"What's wrong lover?" she questioned.

"Elizabeth you tried to kill Sam, you used my son against me, that is the only thing keeping my from killing you right now." answered Jason "and I an NOT your lover!"

"Jason, I'm sorry" said Elizabeth, turning on the tears, "I don't know what I was doing, it's just that you and Sam were so close, so I thought , if I acted like her, you would be close to me again"

She ran to Jason, and he caught her in his arms. She hugged him tight, and he hugged her back!

"I'm sorry I was so mean Elizabeth" said Jason, falling for her tears, "I didn't k now you felt like this."

She smiled inside, her tears were working, she knew Jason would always be a sucker for tears.

"Jason" said Elizabeth sniffling "do you still care about me, after all that I have done?"

"That's something even I would like to know Jason" said Sam, descending the stairs slowly, obviously in pain.

"Sam" said Jason, easing out of Elizabeth's arms, "you should be upstairs resting, not walking around."

"Elizabeth asked you a question"said Sam, trying to stand tall, her body was killing her.

There was an odd silence, as Sam watched Elizabeth, slide her hand into Jason's, His body tensed up.

"Jason"said Elizabeth breaking the silence, "do you really care about me?"

Sam could swear she saw Elizabeth smirk, which would mean that her tears were fake!

Sam knew that if she said anything Jason would just choose Elizabeth, so all she said was "answer the question Jason."

"I do care about you Elizabeth," began Jason, but before he could finish, Sam had managed to get down the rest of the stairs.

She stared at Jason, with hurt,and anger, and sadness, swirling in her eyes.

Jason's heart wrenched as Sam slowly, and painfully walked out the door.

Left behind, was a joyous Elizabeth, and a dead inside Jason.

Carly Corinthos-Jax walked to her door. She was shocked to Sam McCall standing there. She looked like she was in pain so Carly let her in.

"Sam, what the hell happened to you" she said, truly concerned.

"AJ" Sam answered, wincing.

Carly ushered her to the couch. Sam allowed her body to fall into the couch. It felt good, to sit in a comfortable seat, after her long, and painful cab ride. Carly walked into the kitchen, to grab some asprin, and a glass of water. She knew Sam was in pain, and even she wouldn't wish that on the woman she once hated.

"Carly" Sam spoke, after taking the asprin, and drinking tha water, " look, I just came here to let you know that Jason's falling for Elizabeth's tricks again."

"Thanks for letting me know" said Carly, "but why tell me?"

"I'm leaving Port Charles." Sam answered simply getting up and walking out Carly's door.

* * *

**SAM'S PLANNING ON LEAVING TOWN, WILL JASON STOP HER IN TIME OR WILL HE BE TO LATE?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH JASON AND ELIZABETH? **

**(BTW THIS IS JASAM ALL THE WAY!)**

**TBC.............................**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason Morgan was depressed. He let the woman of his dreams, Samantha McCall, walk out of his life again. He hated the fact that she was hurt, and that it was his fault. He sat there on his couch, with a half a bottle of Tequila, in his hand. He looked down at the Tequila, and a small smile played in his lips. He remembered playing dominoes with Sam. She was so happy, and a little drunk that night.

The smile on Jason's face quickly diappeared, when Jason looked back down at the bottle of Tequila. The last time he had sat in the dark, and drank Tequila, he had slept with Elizabeth. Jason loved Jake, but he regretted the night Jake was conceived. He also remembered the look of pain, on Sam's face, when he told her about it. It was pain he had caused her.

Jason quickly rose from the couch, and put the Tequila away, because what had happened between him and Elizabeth, in 2006, was never, NEVER, going to happen again. It didn't matter how drunk, he got.

He then sat back down on his couch, and looked around his empty penthouse. It was quiet, and dark. He had turned off his cell-phone, and pulled his house phone out of the wall. He had even, turned out all the lights, to make it look like no one was home. The truth was if Sam, wasn't there, no one was really home. Spinelli had taken the hint, and decided to stay the night with Maxie.

*Crap* thought Sam, *I left my medication at Jason's*

Sam knew that the nurses station, wasn't going to give her a refill, on thirty days worth of medication, after just two. She had to go to Jason's and get them.

*I'll just go in grab them, and get out* she thought *I won't get lost in his eyes, and I won't kiss him no matter what*

Once Sam got to Jason's penthouse, she noticed that it was quiet, as if no one was home. She saw that there was no light peeking from under the door. She called Jason's phone, and it went straight to voicemail, She figured he was at work, so she decided to pick the lock.

Jason heard his lock being picked and immediately jumped up grabbed his gun, and hid behind the door. He was going to wait, for whoever was picking his lock, to pick it, before he pounced, on the perp.

Sam finished picking the lock, and opened the door silently. She was grabbed from behind, and her first instinct was to fight, but she stopped herself, when she realised it was Jason. Jason noticed the scent of vinilla, and knew it was Sam. He put his gun back, in the waistband of his pants, and released her.

"Im sorry" he said, flipping on the lights, so he could see Sam in all her beauty.

"I just came to get my medication" she said, refusing to look into his eyes, it was bad enough he had just pulled her body close to his, any more contact and she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"There upstairs, by the bed" Jason replied.

"Thanks" Sam said, in an unreadable tone.

Jason followed Sam upstairs. He wanted to talk to her, but he needed time to think about what to say. Sam walked into Jason's bedroom. She looked for her medication, when saw it, The star necklace, that Jason had given her. A solid tear, dropped from her milky brown eyes. She wanted to wipe it away, but she didn't want Jason to see. She knew it was childish, but she didn't care.

Jason watched Sam's still body, and decided now was his chance.

"Sam" Jason whispered, barely audible, but Sam heard him clearly.

"Don't" she breathed, fighting back more tears.

"Just listen" he said, gesturing for her to sit down, on the bed.

She sat, peacefully. Jason sat next to her. Her mind was screaming for her to move away from him, but her heart told her to move closer, to touch him to kiss him. Jason grasped Sam's small hand in his larger ones.

"I'm sorry" began Jason, "what happened with Elizabeth, was stupid. I don't love her Sam, I love you."

"If you loved me than why were you hugging her, why did you tell her you cared, and why didn't you shoot that physco bitch, when you opened the door?" Sam said, her tears falling freely, "she, Jason, she is the reason that AJ attacked me, and then he shot me, twice"

"I know" Jason said, "I know, and I'm sorry."

"I just wish things were different" said Sam.

Jason pulled Sam into a hug, at first Sam didn't hug him back, and then her mind gave into her heart, and she hugged him. She held on to him for dear life.

"I love you" Jason said, into her hair, "forever"

Sam pulled back, and looked into his eyes. Something she promised herself she wouldn't do. Then she did the other thing she promised herself, she wouldn't do. She kissed him.

At first, Jason was shocked, but then his tongue met Sam's, and that was it. Slowly, and carefully, Jason laid Sam down on the bed.

Sam woke up, to find Jason staring down at her.

"Hi" she said, kissing his lips softly.

"Hi" whispered back.

"I love you too" Sam said.

"I know" he said.

Just as Jason, was about to kiss Sam again. There was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Sam.

Sam slowly put on Jason's shirt, and her jeans, and walked down the stairs. She wondered, who would be knocking on Jason's door, so late. Then, it hit her, Elizabeth Webber.

*If it's her, I'll kick her ass back to grandmother's house* she thought.

Sam opened the door, to reveal Carly.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sam, noticing the pained look on Carly's face.

"Jake" she whispered, "Jake's in the hospital."

Jason was walking down the steps, when she heard what Carly had said. Sam noticed his body, standing next to hers. He was tense, so she placed her hand in his reassuringly. She would be there for him with Jake, just like he was there for her with Lila.

"How?" Jason questioned, squeezing Sam's hand tighter. He knew, he was going to need her support, during this.

"Elizabeth" Carly answered.

* * *

**OH NO! BABY JAKE IS IN THE HOSPITAL, WHAT HAS ELIZABETH DONE NOW?**

**CAN SAM BE STRONG FOR JASON, OR WILL SHE CRUMBLE?**

**WILL ELIZABETH FINALLY GET WHAT'S COMING TO HER?**

**TBC.................**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Jason and Sam rushed into General Hospital. Jason didn't know how to act, let alone feel. Sam had been quiet since Carly had told them Jake was in the hospital. When they arrived, Lucky was there, and Sam's heart wrenched. On top of her stiil mixed feelings for Jason, she had to tell Lucky she couldn't be with him. Great.

"Sam" Lucky breathed, when he laid eyes on her, "thank god your okay I heard what happened"

"I'm fine Lucky, is Jake okay?" Sam asked, she wanted to make sure his "son" was okay before she broke up with him. She felt bad enough.

Jason had decided to distance himself from Sam, while she talked to Lucky, he didn't want Lucky to hurt anymore than he was probably going to, and he knew that his presence wouldn't help Lucky at all. So he went for a walk to clear his head, and decide what he was going to do about Elizabeth.

Lucky pulled Sam in for an embrace, and he noticed quickly that she stiffened. He also noticed that she wasn't hugging him back, she was just standing there. He knew what it meant, and he wasn't mad because he knew it was coming.

"It's okay" said Lucky, "I know you still love Jason, I can see it in your eyes"

"You knew" said Sam, "why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't I just wanted to be sure, you know that you were sure."

"Friends?" Sam asked.

"Friends" Lucky confirmed.

Just as Jason re-entered the waiting room, he saw Sam walking towards him, with a slight smile on her face. She slipped her small hand into his, and looked into his eyes. When Jason looked back at her, he knew that he caould get through whatever was coming, because Sam was by his side.

Patrick Drake walked into the waiting room. Everyone in the room gathere around him to hear what was going on with Jake.

"Jake's going to be fine. He just broke his leg, and bruised his right arm pretty badly. Other than that he is fine.

"Can we see him?" asked Lucky.

"Of course" answered Patrick, "go right ahead.

Jason had decided to let Lucky go frist, he needed to talk with Sam.

"Can we talk?" he asked, gesturing for her to walk with outside.

"Sure" replied Sam, a little puzzled.

They walked silently for a few moments. Jason not knowing how to aproach the subject, Sam still slightly confused.

"Sam" Jason started, "there is something I need to tell you, well two things I need to tell you actually."

"Oh..okay" Sam stammered, still unsure of what he was about to say to her.

"I love you Sam", he began, " I need you to know that., but I can't kill Elizabeth. Believe me, I want to, but she is Jake's mom, and I can't be the on e that ends her life."

"Jason" spoke Sam, "it's okay, I understand. She is the mother of your child, and that is something I can accept. Although, I also believe Elizabeth should pay."

"And she will, but that isn't the only thing I need to tell you Sam." Jason said, avoiding her questioning eyes.

'What is it Jase, whatever it is you can tell me you know that" Sam told him, honestly.

"I'm sorry" he spoke, his voice quiet.

"Sorry?" questioned Sam.

"For 2007, and 2008" he answered, "I broke your heart, threatened you, and mistreated you. I want to say I'm sorry. I should have said it long ago, but I am saying now. Sam. I am sorry."

Tears streamed Sam's face, she didn't know what to say. Jason was finally apologizing.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, his beautiful blue eyes pleading.

"Yes, but will you forgive me for everything that happened?" questioned Sam still teary-eyed.

Jason didn't have words to express his answer, so he kissed her. Sam smiled against his lips, before responding to the kiss.

"Damn it" said Elizabeth from her hiding spot, "now they are closer than ever, A.J. what are we going to do? "

"Kill them" said A.J.

"You can't kill Jason, he is my soulmate, and you were supposed to kill Sam, before and you didn't, she almost killed you!" responded Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, tell me something" said A.J.

"What?" she said.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked.

* * *

**TBC......**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY.**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK, DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I JUST HAD TO GET THIS ONE OUT.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	7. Chapter 7

Jason and Sam reentered the hospital hand in hand.

"How is he?" asked Jason

"He's great, and he should be able to go home tomorrow." answered Patrick.

"With you Jason." said Lucky.

"Me?" Jason questioned.

"It's just that I'll be pretty busy looking for Elizabeth and A.J. I dont want Jake and Cameron to fell neglected, so I was wondering if you could take them for awhile." answered Lucky, hoping Jason would agree.

"Okay" said Jason, after Sam smiled her approval to him.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Jason to Lucky.

"It appears that Jake tripped over Elizabeth's shoe at the top of the steps and fell." answered Lucky.

"Did Elizbeth bring him to the hospital?" asked Jason.

"Ni, actually Cameron called the police and told them Jake was hurt." said Lucky.

"Where was Elizabeth?" asked Sam.

"Gone" Lucky breathed.

Jason could feel rage filling him at this. Elizabeth had left both of her children alone while one of them was hurt. That's when it hit him. What if Cameeron hadn't called the police? Where the hell was Elizabeth.

"Can we see him?" asked Jason, trying to calm himself down.

"Yes" said Robin Scorpio, appearing suddenly.

"Robin what are you doing here?" asked Patrick as Jason and Sam made their way to see Jake. Lucky stayed behind.

"I've been looking over Jake's x-rays, and the medical notes taken. It appears that Jake may have been pushed down the steps. I can honestly say that it is very possible that Elizabreth pushed Jake down those steps." Robin answered truthfully.

"What are you saying?" asked Lucky.

"I'm saying that it's possible that Elziabeth pushed Jake down those steps because she was angry at Jason for rejecting her. She may have pushed him down those steps because Jake is Jason's child, so she took her anger out on him as a way to get back at Jason. I mean given Elizabeth's mental state right now I wouldn't doubt it." Robin said.

* * *

"You okay?" asked Sam re-entering Jake's hospital room, offering Jason a cup of coffe. He graciously took it.

"Yeah" Jason responded. Sam could tell from the tone of his voice that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam sitting on the other side of Jake's bedside.

"I keep wondering where Elizabeth was during this whole thing, and what if Cameron hadn't called the police." said Jason truthfully.

"Maybe she just took off. or maybe something happened that Lucky isn't telling us." said Sam. As much as she hated Elizabeth, she would never bad mouth her infront of Jake.

"I don't think so. I think she was there when it happened. I think thay's why she took off. It's also possible that Elizabeth caused this accident." said Jason his head hanging low.

"Wait a minute Jason, are you saying that you think Elizabeth pushed Jake down those steps, and then took off leaving two small children behind?" asked Sam. thinking the idea over in her head, "why?"

"To get back at me." Jason answered, "Elizabeth was probably angry that I rejected her, and chose you. She probably thought that pushing Jake down those stairs was a substitue for hurting me back."

* * *

It had been a week since Jake and Cameron had come to stay with Jason and Sam.

Things were going great. The boys were happy there. They smiled all the time, and took to Sam very well.

Jason had been looking into what happened with Jake, but he couldn't get Cameron to say what he say happen. Tonight Sam was going to try and get through to him.

"Hey Cam, can I talk to you for a little while?" asked Sam. They were in the kitchen and Cameron was eating a large cookie.

"Sure Sam" said Cameron.

"Cam, do you think you could tell me what happened the night Jake had his accident?" asked Sam.

"My mommy told me not to tell anyone." said Cameron, looking down to avoid Sam's eyes.

"It's okay, you can tell me" said Sam.

"You promise you won't tell that mean man mommy was with?" questioned Cameron.

"What mean man?" asked Sam.

"Mommy called him umm..... A.J." Cameron said, slowly remembering that awul night.

"I promise." said Sam.

"Well okay" said Cameron cautiously, "Me and Jakey were upstairs playing games, when I heard mommy and A.J. yelling. So me and Jakey went to the top of the steps. That mean man saw us and kept staring at Jakey. Mommy went to the top of the stairs, and she yelled at us. I tried to pull Jakey back into the room, so we wouldn't get in any more trouble, but he didn't want to listen. I tried, I really trie but he wouldn't listen, so mommy got really mad. She hit Jakey really hard, and he fell down the steps. When I screamed, mommy and A.J. grabbed me and made me promise not to tell. A.J. said if I did that he would kill Jakey. So I been keepin quiet."

By the time Cameron had finished his story Sam had tears streaming her face, with Cameron not far behind her.

"I don't want Jakey to die!" Cameron shouted. Sam pulled him into her arms, and began whispering soothing words to him.

Jason had heard the whole thing. He was pissed. Not only was he gonna kill A.J., but Jason was finding it very easy to justify killing Elizabeth as well.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE THIS STORY WAS UPDATED BUT ITS MY FIRT STORY SO I HAD TO COME BACK AN WRITE FOR IT!!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK JASON IS GOING TO DO?**

**SHOULD HE KILL ELIZABETH?**

**WHERE IS ELIZABETH?**

**WHAT WERE ELIZABETH AND A.J. FIGHTING ABOUT?**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dammit Elizabeth" said A.J. "we should have taken the kids with us."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, "Why?"

"The oldest one has probably called the cops, which means they've probably figured out that you pushed the youngest one. I'll have to kill them both." answered A.J.

"No, you can't kill my kids." said Elizabeth.

"You know, you almost sound like a mother." said A.J.

"I am a mother." Elizabeth responded.

"No, you're a human incubator. You pop out babies and then drop them off at your grandmothers." said A.J.

* * *

"The kids sleep?" asked Sam, as she entered the penthouse.

"Yeah" Jason said, sinking further into the couch.

Sam walked over to him. She could tell that he was stressed out. Sam stood behind the couch.

"Lean up." she said,

Jason leaned up, and sighed thankfully when she began massaging his shoulders.

"I can tell you're stressed out." spoke Sam.

"I am." Jason said, "I'm not having any luck finding Elizabeth or A.J. Jake and Cam are having alot of fun, but they get extremely tense whenever they think they've done something wrong. I keep wondering what kind of pain they've been exposed to. Then, there's the fact that part of me wants to kill Elizabeth with my bare hands, but part of me wants to lock her up at Shady Brook."

"Jason, I know this can't be easy. You're struggling between killing the mother of you child and getting her some serious help. I'm not going to tell you what to do, I'm just going to tell you to follow your instinct." said Sam, "And as far as Jake and Cam go, you know I'm here. I'll help you get through to them."

"Thank you." said Jason.

"For what?" asked Sam.

"For listening, and being here when you don't have to be." said Jason.

"I'm here, because I love you." said Sam, "you never had to question that, because I will _**always**_ be here."

"I love you too." Jason said.

"Love me enough to go upstairs and get some sleep?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"Only if you let me hold you in my arms while I sleep." Jason answered.

"Deal." Sam said heading for the steps.

* * *

Jason awoke the next moring to sounds of laughter coming from down stairs.

He got up from his bed, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed.

He walked down stairs to find that the living room was empty.

Jason headed in to the kitchen. In it he found Sam covered in flower and Cam and Jake sitting at the table eating cookies.

"Uh what happened in here?" Jason asked with a smile on his face.

"Sam made cookies!" Cam declared.

Jason walked over to Sam.

"_**You**_" he pointed at Sam and whispered, "**_made_** cookies."

"Define made." Sam said.

"You bought them didn't you?" asked Jason.

"Yes" said Sam, "I wanted the kids to be happy, and my cooking wasn't going to do it. Instead, I went to the store and bought some cookies. Then I found some flour, sprinkled it on myself, and made it look like I cooked then."

'Well at least we know they won't kill the kids." Jason joked.

"Hey" Sam said swatting his chest playfully.

"I'm kidding." Jason said, smiling once more.

It made Sam's heart swell to see Jason smiling for once. She was glad that her advice to him last night seemed to be working.

* * *

Sam sighed.

She'd just put the kids to sleep. She'd also made Jason go upstairs and get some sleep. He was slowly developing bags under his eyes.

Now, she was doing some research on her computer. She was putting all her resources to use to find Elizabeth and A.J.

The only problem was Sam was coming up with nothing. More than likely, Elizabeth and A.J. were using different identities.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT THIS STORY IS GIVING ME WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


End file.
